A Rose For You
by Elliot Ray
Summary: While at a celebration ceremony for the Justice League, a young girl is determined to give her idols the best gift she can give. Unknown to the heroes, this small expression of gratitude will turn into a whole new set of road bumps. Sorry if the summary sucks! Please read and review!
1. A Meaningful Gift

_Hey you guys! This is my first fic and I am super excited! I guess just please Read and Review! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

 _Good morning Happy Harbor! I'm coming to you live from Gotham City, where the stage has been set to honor our Justice League heroes. Joining us today are the founding members of The League being none other than Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Flash, but it seems that Batman has yet to make an appearance. Oh! What's this? Here he comes! Gotham City's own Batman, accompanied by The Boy Wonder, Robin! There was much suspicion that Batman, even though being a founding member of the Justice League, was against making an appearance at today's ceremony. On the other hand, Robin, as far as The League has divulged, is not considered a part of the Justice League, however, due to his life-saving actions during the fight, he to has been invited with the Justice League to receive a medal of honor and our utmost thanks._

"Aw man! How come Rob got to go out on a League Mission, but not us!" Kid Flash winned at the mountain.

"It was not a League Mission to start with," Kalduran was the first to answer, "Gotham is Robin's city, and I hear from Aquaman that Batman is displeased with the League's intervention."

KF grumbled saltily as he continued watching the program. The large crowd cheered loudly, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to start. The heroes stood on the stage waving to the crowd, all except Batman. Most of the crowd was too consumed with the other members to be upset at the bat's lack of enthusiasm. Unbeknownst to anyone but Robin, Batman was quite concerned about the event. The only reason he came was so he could already be here when the commotion started or possibly be a deterrent for any in the first place. The crowd cheered at it's loudest when Commissioner Gordon stepped out to begin the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Gotham City I welcome you to the Ceremony of Justice. The Gotham City Police Department and myself have worked hard to ensure the protection of our citizens. However, sometimes we are not enough, and that is when the Justice League steps in."

The crowd roared in applause as Gordon continued his speech

"When humanity is in need, the Justice League is here to help, and for that you have our utmost gratitude. Because of their actions, countless numbers of lives have been saved. These men and women put their lives on the line to secure our safety. We-" Commissioner Gordon's speech was suddenly interrupted by a young child running onto the stage. For a brief moment, a few security guards could be seen and the edge of the curtain, chasing the girl, but quickly backing up for fear of interrupting the ceremony on live television. She was small, five years old at most, with thick, dark brown hair that grew in messy locks all the way to her knees, accompanied by bright green eyes. She stared intensely and the group of heroes, whom all looked quite shocked at her appearance.

"I want to be like you guys when I grow up! The Justice League is the best!" she smiled wide.

Superman knelt down to her level and smiled, "Thank you."

She shook her head, "No. Thank you."

She held out her hands, and out grew a beautiful rose, the bloom full and soft. She held her hands out further, insisting that he pick the flower. Superman did, and she proceeded to go walk down the line of heroes; Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Batman. But with each hero the bloom became smaller, duller, and a little more wilted. She was noticeably tired. The last hero in line was Robin, but this time when the child held her hands out a small bud formed, all green. She concentrated on the plant, desperately trying to make a bloom, but even with all her might, she couldn't. Robin looked into her eyes and watched large tears fall from the green orbs. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her,

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. What's your name?"

She sniffled for a moment, "Vivian Rose, but my mommy calls me Vivi."

"Well Vivi, w-" suddenly Robin found himself engulfed by rock and separated from Vivian. The League immediately sprang into action, and the crowds screamed hysterically as they made their escape. A woman now held the child in her arms, while Robin struggled to break free of his bonds. She willed earth to rise from the ground she stood on, and lifted into the sky. Vivian held on tight to the woman, their speed creating a massive amount of wind, but the League wasn't far behind, Robin included. She cursed to herself, and began heading towards the ground, not slowing down. A hole opened up in the Earth that she and the young girl went through, and hastily closed behind them. Superman was the first behind them to the ground and began pounding his way down, but the tunnel was gone and so was the girl.

"But she was right in front of me Batman, and now she's gone!" Robin cursed himself for his failure. Batman was sitting at the bat computer logging in information on their new powered individuals.

"It wasn't your fault. None of us have any idea of who they are, and it was stupid to hold the ceremony in Gotham to begin with."

"Her name is Vivian Rose, the little girl that is," Batman swiveled around in his chair to face Robin, signifying that he had his full attention. "She told just before the other woman showed up and kidnapped her. She said her mother calls her Vivi."

Batman resumed his previous position, and put in the new information.

"Has there been any sign of her parents yet? I'm sure they're worried."

"I will ask Superman to extend an invitation out the parents on behalf of the Justice League. Once we get more information on her, she will be easier to track. We will find her, Robin."

"I know."

Shortly after, Superman did make the announcement that the League was in search of Vivian's parents, hundreds of couples arrived at the Hall of Justice, claiming Vivian to be their child. The League, and Wonder Woman in particular, was extremely angry.

She spoke to the League privately, "This action is lowly, even for mankind. A child is to be cherished, not fought over."

Flash responded, "I agree, but how do we know which of the parents are actually hers?"

"I will decide." Wonder Woman held her lasso with determination and marched out of the meeting room. Each couple was taken to a private room and asked whether or not they were truly Vivian's parents, and each couple declined, succumbing to the power of The Lasso of Truth. Much to Robin's disappointment, none of the couples who made an appearance were her real parents. He and the League continued to uphold the invitation, still asking for her parents. A couple of days after the fiasco at the Hall of Justice, an elderly woman came, claiming to have some information that could be of use. Robin watched behind one-way glass as she spoke to Superman and Wonder Woman, holding onto the lasso. She looked to have been in her fifties. Wrinkles lined her smiling face and the only color that could be seen in her hair was a bright silver. Robin watched as the woman spoke,

"My name is Maria Throne, and Vivian Rose was my neighbor. She lived right next door with her mother. Once I tried to give the child a candy, but her mother stepped in and insisted that she did not eat sweets. She was not aggressive, but she was very protective. Vivian has always been a happy child, as far as I have known her. I was never aware that she had powers, but I knew she must have been gifted in some way." Maria chuckled to herself, "Here is their previous address. Why don't you take a look around? I don't believe anyone is there anymore, the two of them left the morning of the ceremony. I do believe, however, that they had intention to come back."

Wonder Woman clasped Maria's hand and removed her lasso, "Thank you Maria, you have been a great help."

"Anytime." She whispered and exited the room.

With Maria's departure, the League took their own leave, heading toward Vivian's last address. As Batman stalked toward the Batwing, Robin followed close behind, almost bumping into him at his sudden stop.

"What gives Batman?"

"How likely is it that you would stay here if I asked?"

"None."

"I didn't think so."

Robin grinned widely as Batman rolled his eyes beneath the scowling cowl. The flight didn't take long, and the dynamic duo was greeted by the presence of Superman at their entrance.

"Find anything?" Batman was straight to the point.

"A few things."

Robin stood silently, taking in the house. It was small; two bedroom, one bath, but had a full kitchen and living room area. Small, but cozy. On the far wall, sets of pictures hung from nails in the walls, portraits of a few different people, but in the middle, a photo of Vivian with a woman. Robin walked over and removed the photo from the wall and carefully removed it from the frame. The woman had to be Vivian's mother, and she had definitely inherited her beauty. The woman could have been a model. Her bright blond hair fell to her shoulders, and helped her bright green eyes to stand out; Vivian's eyes. Robin couldn't help but continue to stare at the photo. Vivian sat in her mother's lap, and gave the most adorable smile, compelling him to smile back.

"I'll find you Vivi."


	2. A Heart Full of Pain

**Hello to all! I'm super excited to be posting my first update! If you haven't guessed already this is my first story, so please send me reviews! I would really appreciate it.**

 **Also, I don't own anything from Young Justice, just the plot and my OCs.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Now on with the story!**

"I'll find you Vivi."

 **One Year Later**

The sun shone fiercely between the tree leaves onto the forest floor. The view, stunning. Perfect for a picture that just so happened to be snapped by an amateur photographer. He had taken this trip into the middle of nowhere specifically for this purpose, but he had no idea the chain reaction this one photo would start.

 _VoltronRocks99: Wow! Love the new photo!_

 _DarienCross: It's pretty good, but what is that weird thing in the left background?_

 _RobustChicken: Not to freak anyone out but it looks like a person. *que spooky ghost noise_

 _DarienCross: That is not a person. No one lives out there._

 _VoltronRocks99: That is totally a person! I bet it's a ghost!_

 _RobustChicken: I was just kidding! There is no such thing as ghosts!_

 _NightraidBat: Even better, I have access to photo enhancement equipment! Look at this!_

 _DarienCross: No way._

 _VoltronRocks99: OMIGOSH!_

 _RobustChicken: I was right! I was right! Let me try to stir up some more trouble! Does anyone think (pause for dramatic effect) that she looks like that powered girl from last year that was kidnapped at the Justice League ceremony? I don't actually remember her name._

 _DarienCross: No! Stahp!_

 _VoltronRocks99: No, she is way too old to be her. Vivian Rose would be like six, not a teenager._

 ** _Subject scanner pick-up. Keyword Vivian Rose_**

Robin was at his computer in an instant, scrolling through the chat.

"No way..." He whispered to himself.

Immediately, Robin began uploading the photo into an identification network inside the bat computer and filtered for a match. Sure enough, the words

 ** _Vivian Rose confirmed match_**

came to the screen accompanied by an old media photo that was caught the day of the ceremony. Even though their faces looked strikingly similar and the batcomputer confirmed the match, Robin had to agree with VoltronRocks99. Vivi was just a kid when they met last year, how could this teenaged girl be her? Either way, the League needed to know. With a few well placed keystrokes, a copy of the photo analysis was sent along with a call to meet at Mount Justice. Robin swiftly followed his own orders, running to the batcave zeta tube, and punching in the coordinates. With a blinding flash of light, his arrival was announced by a computerized voice.

 _Robin B-01_

 _Batman 02_

 _Wonder Woman 03_

 _Superman 01_

The voice continued to introduce all of the arriving heroes.

Murmurs of unanswered question filled the mountain, and the young justice team arrived in the meeting room.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked first.

Batman allowed Robin to lead point for the moment and explain the situation,

"I have a scanning system on my computer that runs through countless sources on the internet searching for any keywords that I input into its system. One of these keyword is the name Vivian Rose; the five year old girl that was kidnapped at the Justice League ceremony last year."

KF interrupted, "So you got a hit?"

"Yeah, but not just the name, a photographer was out in a forest working when he shot this photo." Robin displayed the photo as a hologram from his wrist computer for everyone to see.

This time Superboy was the first to speak up, "It looks fine to me."

"I agree." Miss Martian inputted.

"Look closely," Robin then zoomed into the photo, revealing a teenage girl with excessively long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Everyone gasped at the sight of her, she had been missing for an entire year. Gone, vanished, without a trace.

"Why would she suddenly appear now?" Kid Flash continued his questions, but Superman was first to answer this time,

"It is more than likely that she was not supposed to be seen. She is quite a distance away in the photo, far enough that the photographer didn't even notice that he wasn't alone. Besides that, I personally have my suspicions about her. I don't deny that she has striking similarities to Vivian, but she is too old, wouldn't Vivian be around six or so?"

"Precisely why we need to check this out." Batman's gruff voice responded, "And we need to do it soon. If she is still being held captive and wasn't supposed to be seen, then Vivian will likely be moved."

"Then we leave now." Wonder Woman stated.

The League members turned to go, and Robin began following suit, along with the rest of the Young Justice team, when Batman suddenly stopped,

"Stay put."

"Wait, what!? You can't be serious Batman? I was the one that finally found her, you can't expect me to stay behind!"

"I can and you will. Stay put." and with that the Dark Knight left with Superman and Wonder Woman in company. Robin stood stiff while the trio left. There was no way he was going to stay here. He would go, even if it meant defying Batman's orders.

"I will go prep the Bio Ship." M'gann knew exactly what Robin was planning, and she was happy to be a part of it. She could remember Robin's pain when Vivian had been taken. She had still been learning the private boundaries of the human mind, but she could still feel his pain, his suffering. Robin had always blamed himself for her disappearance, but remained hopeful that they could find her. It wasn't until eight months later that the Justice League stopped any kind of prominent searching. Since they have kept their eyes open, but no one had been actively searching. No one except Robin.

Each of the young heroes dawned on their uniforms and met Miss Martian in the hanger. Robin punched in the coordinates to the bio ship and they were off. The team sat in silence, contemplating their rogue mission. They were mostly there to support Robin, he had been the closest to Vivian by far, but they needed a plan as well to deal with her kidnapper. An hour later the bio ship landed in a small clearing, not too far from the coordinate the picture was taken. The team trekked through the undergrowth to the location, expecting to see the other League members, but they were nowhere in sight. The team continued to wander around the forest for quite some time. Thanks to the bio ship, the team couldn't get lost because of Miss Martian's connection, but without it they would have been. After some time, the team stumbled upon another clearing, this one larger, complete with a pond, waterfall and cottage. The heroes immediately went into high gear, silently coming up to the house. Superboy put a hand up to halt the advance, "Guys, I hear something" of course the rest of the team stopped at his warning, but stood waiting for the results, since none of them had super hearing. "It's coming from the ground, but I can't quite tell from where" suddenly a massive rumbling noise arose from the ground, one that super hearing was not needed for. Following the noise, the ground began shifting beneath their feet, throwing the team about. Kaldur and Robin landed in the pond, while the others were dispersed to other parts of the clearing. Swimming to the surface, Robin met his teammate and headed toward the shore. By the time they got there, the rest of the group was gone.

"Miss Martian! Superboy! Kid Flash!" Robin called out, but there was no response. He turned back to Kaldur, only to find him vanished as well.

"Aqualad?!" Robin grew more concerned.

Robin scanned the area for hostiles but nothing stood out. Suddenly, earth began to crawl up his leggings. Robin swiftly, released himself with a birdarang, and flipped away from the area. Looking back to where he was standing, the ground appeared to exhibit an unnatural plasticity that began to flow toward him. The young hero immediately jumped into action, evading the patch with ease.

 _I need to get off the ground!_

With grace that even the birds would envy, Robin scaled a nearby tree, reaching roughly 15 feet off of the ground. But even that wasn't enough. The green giant shook and trembled and it sunk lower into the ground.

 _What the heck is going on!?_

"LEAVE! GO AWAY!" a woman screeched at him, her voice coming from all directions.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Robin exclaimed.

The Boy Wonder was continuing his descent into the earth along with the tree, when she did indeed reveal herself. She wore a tight, black combat suit and a full head mask. A thick utility belt ran from her hip to shoulder, and another around her waist.

"You're the woman who kidnapped Vivian!" After an entire year, he was finally face to face with the person who abducted an innocent child.

"I did not kidnap her; I simply removed her from what could have been an even messier situation."

"What are you talking about?!" Robin attempted to hurry their conversation, as he wasn't too far from the ground. The woman removed her mask and allowed her blond hair to fall toward her shoulders. Her green eyes gazed wearily at Robin.

It couldn't be, Robin gasped,

"Ms. Rose?!"

 **Squeak! It's kind of funny how excited I am about this. I have never posted anything and was just curious on the kind of feed back I would get for my idea, but with the very first review, my excitement has skyrocketed. Big thank yous to anyone who has read my story! It means a ton to me!**


	3. Homeward Bound

**Hello to all! Another update for my wonderful readers! Sorry for the delay, even in the summer time life is crazy.**

 **I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed for the last chapters, it means a ton to me. I look forward to reading others, so please review!**

 **Note: Unfortunately I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters. Just my OCs and the plot.**

 **Now on with the story!**

"Ms. Rose?! No, s-she was kidnapped, stolen away in the middle of the ceremony. Why-How could you do this to her!?"

"I did it to protect her!"

"Protect her!" Robin shouted furiously, "You think you are protecting her by kidnapping her and isolating her?"

"She is well aware of the situation and fully understands that this is a consequence of her actions. She knew we would have to move her if her powers were revealed! Apparently for all the praise people give you about your skill you don't understand how the real world works. Now that people know about her she isn't safe, and I will keep her safe."

Robin knew he was running out of time. The tree was almost entirely swallowed by the earth, and he was out of branches to climb.

"Maybe… Maybe we can come to some kind of understanding. Stop trying to eat me, let my friends go and let's talk more."

With a sigh, Ms. Rose halted the sinking of Robin's tree and agreeing to the truce.

"Alright. I won't hurt you. Vivi would be furious if I did anyway."

"Where are my friends?"

"Why don't we talk first." The comment was more of an order than a suggestion, but Robin could tell something was wrong. Something had changed between now and the photograph he had acquired back at their old home. What had changed?

"What's your name?"

"My name is Alice."

"I-" But she interrupted.

"I know very well who you are."

"Right." Robin shifted awkwardly.

Alice began to walk back into the forest, motioning for him to follow. She spoke as they went, her voice tired and lifeless,

"My skills were discovered when I was young, but I was still older than Vivian was when we found out about hers." Robin could hear the pain in Alice's voice and could feel her cringing at the memories, "My gifts… They were my trials and hurdles throughout my life. I beg of you not to doubt the love I have for my daughter, I love Vivi so much. She is my world, I just wanted her to have a better life than I did."

Robin stopped right in his tracks, "Then let her go! I've witnessed her powers first had, Vivi told me she wanted to be like us, like heroes. Why are you keeping her away from what she wants to do?"

Tears welled in Alice's eyes and she walked ahead of Robin "Because I wanted to do the same thing, but dreams don't always pan out like we want them to."

The two were silent for some time, contemplating the words of the other, before Robin chose to speak up yet again,

"What happened to Vivian? I mean since the ceremony. I've already confirmed that it's her, but what caused her to grow so rapidly?"

Alice took a moment before answering, "When Vivi approached you last year, she presented each hero with a single rose. Her gift is being one with Mother Nature. By living in Gotham for so long, the smaug and pollution stunted her growth, now that she is out here, life is constantly flowing through her. It's common knowledge that plants and people grow and very different rates."

Robin silently nodded in reply, satisfied with his answer.

The rest of their walk was silent, ending their journey at another clearing with a moderately sized cottage. However, this space was different from the last. All of the trees where half consumed by beautifully flowing vines, and the floor was meadow like with wild flowers scattered about. Shrubs lined a stone pathway leading to the house and to another pond. Robin couldn't help but gasp at its beauty, the place was straight out of a fairytale. Following the path to the cottage, he stepped in behind Alice. Despite it's size, the house was quaint, complete with old style wooden furniture and engraved floral patterns as a bonus. Robin sat at the kitchen table with Alice, ready to bring this mission to a diplomatic close.

"She wants to fight." He started blunt.

"I know."

"But you don't want her to."

"No, but I can't hold on to her forever can I?" She smiled softly at him. Her eyes again dull with heavy sadness, "I don't want to lose my baby girl."

Alice slouched heavily into the table with her hands gently folded onto. Her eyes wandered around the room, avoiding Robin's gaze.

"But Alice, even more than that, she's not safe here anymore, and neither are you. Now that people have a visual of where she is, someone is bound to come after you guys, and I'm not trying to upset you, but you seem to be struggling as it is."

Robin rested his glove on her folded hands, "I'm not saying that you can't love her anymore, or that it is the end of your motherhood, but you can't keep her locked away. All I'm saying is that eventually a bird had to learn how to fly."

"How ironic coming from you."

Robin let out a bright smile along with his signature cackle, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw a spark flicker back into her green eyes when she smiled back.

"Promise me you will protect her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two exited the house and into a wide grassy area away a few yards away. Alice focused her energy, allowing Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the rest of his team to emerge from the ground. Kid Flash stumbled around for a moment rather confused before gathering his bearings, while everyone else, excluding Batman, took a battle ready position.

"Robin! Get away from her!" Wonder Woman ordered taking a step forward.

He mimicked her action, blocking her way to Alice

"Guys, calm down. Everything has been settled."

Robin sighed for a moment and looked at Batman who, by his permanent scowl that only he could read, was waiting for an explanation of the situation.

All eyes were on him as he spoke, "Alright Alice, time for the moment of truth."

She sighed but called out, "Vivi, come here please. I have something we need to talk about."

"WHEEEEEE!" Vivi's voice squealed in pure delight as she fell from the tree tops. She stopped at the hero's level, hanging in a tangle of vines above the forest floor, laughing her head off.

"Vivian! You need to be more careful! You could have gotten seriously injured or worse a-"

Robin put a hand on Alice's shoulder stopping her rant, and turned back to Vivian. Just like in the photo, she had grown substantially. What only a year ago was a small child, now stood a fairly developed teenage girl. With a wave of her hand, the vines release their hold on her, and gently placed her on the ground. Now standing, Robin was able to get a better picture. Vivian's messy locks drug on the ground, the amount of hair she had was astounding. She wore a shin length, yellow, dress with a dirty apron and brown boots. More dirt had plastered to her face, causing her eyes to shine even brighter, if that was possible.

Alice stepped forward to embrace her daughter. The scene was touching, and successfully pulled on Robin's heart strings.

"Vivian," Alice's voice shook with emotion, "I think it's time for a change in scenery."

"You mean it?!" Vivi smiled brilliantly and practically tackled her mother, "Thank you Mommy! I love you so much and I won't let you down. "

Robin looked to Batman for his approval and received it through the Bat's curt nod. Superman was next to step up, "Alright then. For the time being, the both of you will be placed under league protection until this can be sorted out further. Top priority is getting you to a safe location before we have any new complications. And Robin," the man of steel turned, speaking to him directly, "You did well."

Before anyone could blink, Batman interjected, "But don't think you have escaped repercussions for your dismissal of a direct order."

Robin answered quickly, "Yes sir," but knew that the punishment wouldn't be too hard. He could tell that Batman had been pleased with the end result of the mission, and wasn't going to put up too much of a fight, but Robin still knew to respect Batman's authority.

"Alright then," Batman continued, "Ms. Rose, Vivian, gather what you need. You will be relocated to one of our facilities. Miss Martian, bring around the Bio Ship."

All of their things were carefully packed into the Bio Ship and the Batwing ready to go. They didn't take much, just the essential items, but Alice's distress over the entire situation was keeping Robin on his toes. If she backed down now, the League would have to apprehend her and everything would just be a mess. Robin sighed, his body feeling the after effects of the mission. Everything had gone well, and there wasn't much fighting, mostly just talk, but he was beat. Suddenly, Robin's feet had left the ground and he could feel himself falling back. A flash of green passed by his vision, but had abruptly vanished as fast as it had appeared. Panic began to surge through Robin, as he reaching out to grasp air, but it was only a moment until the feeling was gone. He found himself right where he had been standing, but this time sitting on a massive vine as if it were a chair.

"What the-?"

"You looked tired, so I thought you should sit down." Robin turned to see Vivi also sitting on a vine next to him. He stared for a moment panting softly and gathering his bearings. That had scared the crap out of him.

"That was impressive Vivi," Robin gave a smile, "Not very many people can sneak up on me, but next time I would prefer you just offer me a seat instead of pulling my feet out from under me."

Vivian stared at Robin and nodded while trying to suppress a giggle, but failing miserably. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore and began to double over laughing, clutching her stomach, and Robin couldn't help but join in.

"I'm sorry Robin," She wheezed between gulps of air, "Sorry."

The two caught their breath and relaxed for a moment,

"It's fine," Robin finally responded.

"Hey you two! Stop being lazy bums and come on, everything is ready!" Kid Flash shouted from across the clearing. Robin was about to leave his seat to return to the Bio Ship when Vivi instructed him to hang on. Robin's eyes widened as the vines rose into the air and made their way to the ship. They were pretty high in the air, near the tree tops, but height and never bothered Robin, especially considering his constant use of acrobatics and background. From above Robin could see everyone on the ground waiting for the pair to come down from their perch. Clearly receiving the message, Vivi ordered the vines to descend where both of them were gently deposited on the ground in front of the teams. The young heroes stood a little stunned at their entrance, while the League member, excluding Batman, gave a small smile, clearly amused by her little stunt. However, once Vivi was down, she started to wobble and promptly began to fall over. Alice swooped in immediately, catching her daughter with practiced accuracy. She helped her to stand and continued to stand by her side.

"S-sorry, I just got kinda dizzy. It happens sometimes." Vivian blushed a bit, obviously embarrassed at the scene.

Alice however, still clutching her daughter, abruptly changed Vivian's statement, "It happens often."

"Mom," She whined, "It's not that big of a deal. I just don't use my powers often enough."

Robin eyed Batman and watched as he filed away the conversation for later.

"Time to leave," he said, getting straight to business as usual,

"Vivian will ride in the Bio Ship with the team. Ms. Rose, you are with me."

Alice squared her shoulder and sat up straight, attempting to stare down the bat. For any normal man, she would have been intimidating, but Batman's scowl remained unchanging. Silence rang through the clearing. It was awkward and oppressive, only to be interrupted by a sudden burst of wind, throwing off everyone's concentration. Even Batman's, "Alright, both Vivian and Alice will ride in the Bio Ship. Keep all comms open. That's an order."

"Understood Batman." Kaldur said, retreating the group to the ship. Stepping in, Miss Martian instructed the ship to produce extra seating and led the women to sit. Vivian's eyes wandered across the ship, taking in all of the new sights. She'd never been in anything so sophisticated before, and she didn't even bother trying to hide her awe.

Across the ship, Superboy sat staring down Vivian with a scowl. However, she was young, naive, and completely oblivious to his mistrust. Superboy new he couldn't talk when it came to age, but at least Cadmus had the decency to give him information about the world he was being made into. Not that their means were good, but some of the info did come in handy. But this girl was… He couldn't even find a word to describe it. Why should they just casually accept her, what reason do they have to? He knew that his own acceptance was still being worked through with the league, more specifically Superman, but why was hers so immediate? Superboy's thoughts were suddenly stripped of him when the Bio Ship gave a jolt before taking off,

"S-sorry guys, I was just getting a feel for the controls again. " Miss Martian stuttered, her eyes quickly flashing back to Superboy.

"It's all good Miss M," Kid Flash mused, turning his attention to an energy bar he had stashed away in his glove.

"Want some?" He turned to Vivian and broke the bar in half, offering it to her.

"Are you sure? You really need the calories."

"It's cool."

"Thank you!" Vivina munched on the bar happily as the ship flew over the forest. Images and footage kept appearing on the ship windshield, giving the location of Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Batwing; all which were in a safe distance to them. And they were all thankful for that. Suddenly the Bio Ship's feed began to flicker and the entire windshield went dark. Kadlur stood and turned to Miss Martian,

"Miss Martian, what is wrong?"

"I don't know! She won't respond to me!"

The entire ship groaned and both Kaldur and M'gann were thrown to the ground, while the others braced themselves in their seats. Robin reached for his comm, activating the wavelength.

"Robin to Batman! The Bio Ship isn't responding to Miss Martian and we're is losing altitude." Shouts from his teammates echoed through the cockpit, as their decent accelerated.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. New and Old Thorns

**Hello! It has been quite a bit since I last posted and I apologize for that. I'm in an early college high school so everything is crazy. Thank you so much for following my story and leaving beautiful reviews, they really are what inspire me to write. Here is the new Chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **NOTE: I don't own YJ and sorry for any errors.**

 **Elliot Ray**

"Miss Martian, what is wrong?"

"I don't know! She won't respond to me!"

The entire ship groaned and both Kaldur and M'gann were thrown to the ground, while the others braced themselves in their seats. Robin reached for his comm, activating the wavelength.

"Robin to Batman! The Bio Ship isn't responding to Miss Martian and we're is losing altitude." Shouts from his teammates echoed through the cockpit, as their decent accelerated.

Falling blind to the forest floor, Miss Martian continued her efforts to recover, but to no avail. She tried not to panic as her eyes searched the cockpit looking for any like of solution. A dull clang sounded through the ship, giving one last jolt, stopping the descent. Suddenly, all was still and quiet. The ship seemed to hang vertically in the air, with the windshield toward the sky. Most of the team laid in their seats, except for M'gann and Kaldur who hung onto the center console, trying not to fall further back into the Bioship.

"What the heck was that!" Alice yelled at M'gann, "You finally convince me that we are safer with you and then you try to kill us! Why I- "

A warm laugh sounded through the deck, a laugh from Vivian.

"That was amazing! I was so scared at first, but then I thought, 'what would a superhero do?' and it worked!" Vivian smiled triumphantly. But before anyone could ask, a low groan sounded from the ship as she was softly placed upright on the ground. Robin flew from his seat and out of the ship with the rest of the team, and Vivian, on his tail. He watched a massive vine released its hold on the bioship and moved up to meet its maker. Vivian took her seat on the vine, squealing excitedly over her success.

"Well done Vivian. You saved us and the ship." Kaldur was the first to speak.

"Thanks Aqualad! It was just kind of instinctive. I was so scared that it just grew!"

Kid Flash Spoke up, "Ya know with a little bit of practice you could be saving people left and right!"

Robin watched as a beautiful grin blossomed on her lips, and pride swelled in her chest. Within the next few moments Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were on the ground checking for injuries.

"We're fine." Superboy growled at the heros, crossing his arms over his chest, "No thanks to you."

Batman continued to stare at the team with his signature scowl, while Superman elected to ignore the comment all together,

"What's wrong with the Bio Ship Miss Martian?" He continued.

"I don't know, she stopped responding to me mid flight."

Suddenly M'gann eyes lit up as she turned to the Bio Ship. A small whirring noise rang out, but the ship reactivated and began to levitate once more.

"You're okay!" She ran up to the ship, beaming.

"What do you think Miss Martian? Is she going to be able to make it back to Mt. Justice?" Wonder Woman stepped in.

"She should!"

Kid Flash pumped his fist, "Alright! Let's get back to the mountain and eat. I'm starving."

"What do you mean you're starving you just had a snack less than 10 minutes ago?" Robin countered.

"You know I'm always hun- " Vivian interrupted Kid Flash before he could finish,

"Something's coming!"

Everyone went ridged, all senses tuned into their surroundings. It was quiet. Not just quiet, but silent. No wind. No animals. Superboy spoke up first,

"What are we waiting for, just go for it!"

The teen turned around only to be assaulted by a massive vine. It looked sickly, a dull green as if the poor plant was on it's last stretch of life. The vine drug Superboy into the treetops, and continued to whip him around. Throwing him, swatting, catching and repeating.

"Vivian! What are you doing! Stop it!" Wonder Woman yelled at her, furious in Vivian's betrayal. All eyes were on her,

"It's not me! That's not my vine!"

"She's right." Batman stepped in with his small talk, "That's one of Ivy's vines."

"Ivy! Like Poison Ivy from Gotham!? What is she doing all the way out here?" Kid Flash didn't deny his panic of the thought of having to face a Gotham villain. He and Robin had been close for a long time, and KF had had more than enough stories where Batman and Robin got their rears handed to them. Sometimes coming home with potentially fatal injuries. The rest of the team usually wasn't aware of when Dick was on the verge of death, but he always knew. Kid Flash steeled himself as best as he could, before turning to Batman,

"What's the plan?"

At that moment, Superboy smashed down onto the ground, leaving a crater in his wake, and stood,

"That was harder than I thought it would be."

A multitude of vines appeared from the forest going straight for the group. Sending each member in their own direction. Superman easily torn the vines to shred, as did Wonder Woman, but for the most part the team was faring well. Suddenly an angry Ivy appeared from her hiding spot.

"Hello heroes."

She was young, pretty, clothed in leaves and flowers, and stood atop of a large flower.

"What are you doing here Ivy? I thought you liked to stay in Gotham." Superman shouted from his position on the ground. The vines stopped attacking and every hero watched Poison Ivy on her throne.

"Of course, Gotham is where I keep my usual activities, but I'm thinking big now. And to think even bigger I might need a little help, " She turned to Vivian, "When I heard that the precious flower had appeared again I just couldn't help myself. Now come on darling, let's not make this to difficult!"

With that, each of the vines suddenly blossomed, full of brilliant flowers, each of with extruded an ugly yellow mist. Kid Flash and Miss Martian stood next to Aqualad who began to put up a water bubble around them to block out the poison. Superboy stood his ground before being abruptly thrown into the bubble before its completion by Superman. The young clone gave a fierce glare, but the Kryptonian paid no mind. Batman and Robin stood together with rebreathers placed over their faces, while Wonder Woman shot up into the air with Vivian and Alice behind her on a vine. The battle began to ensue once more with most of Ivy's attention being focused on The Leaguers, Robin, and Vivian. With the poison continuing to flow, the area still wasn't safe to breath in.

Vivian tensed and turned to Alice, "Stay here mom, don't go anywhere," and then proceed to jump from her vine.

"Vivian!"

Wonder Woman also called, "What are you doing child?"

Ignoring her mother's pleas, Vivian caught herself mid air on another vine, meeting face to face with Ivy just above the mist. She could see Robin fighting alongside his mentor and Superman with a plethora of vines that continued to multiply as the rest of the younger heroes were useless behind Aqualad's water field. Vivian met eyes with the adversary,

"What do you want?!"

"Well I want you darling. Think of what we could do together! All of the plants we could grow and all of the disgusting humans we could snuff out!"

"I'm one of those humans Ivy!"

"No flower, you're not. You are part of nature just as I am, now come. We best be leaving."

Vivi scowled at the plant, "I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm leaving here with Robin!"

"I wasn't asking!"

The ground began to quake as Ivy brought up more vines from the ground, all heading straight for the young girl, but Vivian met them with her own. Dozens of vines twisted around each other, both wrestling for dominance. Vivian could feel herself tiring out already,

"I won't lose Ivy!" She knew Ivy had limits, but guessed that they were far higher than her own.

 _She has no much more experience than I do!_ Vivian thought to herself, _I can't win this._

At this point Vivian was desperate. Each vine that came at her got closer and closer, her defenses weakening. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her stomach. The end of a vine whipped out and knocked Vivian off of her own vine. She let out a small scream, but quickly caught herself on a new vine, but not before inhaling a bit of mist.

"It ends now girl!" Poison Ivy exclaimed with a dirty smile, and for a moment Vivian was scared. Ivy's vines rocketed toward her, and she wasn't moving. Only until a familiar voice shouted from below, Robin's voice, did she snap into gear,

"JUMP!"

She did as instructed, barely missing Ivy's attack. Vivian free fell into the mist , and did her best not to inhale much. She landed on one of her vines and slid down before tumbling onto the ground. She was met by Robin who quickly placed a rebreather on her before continuing to assess her injuries,

"Vivi are you-," However he was interrupted by the screams of Poison Ivy. Vivian watched as Batman removed a needed from the base of Ivy's plant and proceeded to watch all of her ugly green vines wither away in an instant.

Ivy continued screaming, "No, no, no! I hate you Batman! I hate you and all of your stupid little heroes! You and your stupid little bird!"

She fell as her flower withered away and came out from under her. She was caught mid air by Superman who lowered her to the ground and allowed Batman to cuff her.

"Superman, would you please escort Miss Isley to Arkham, I have some more pressing matters to attend to."

A little stunned at the request, Superman nodded and left in a hurry. Now with the absence of Ivy's vines, the mist quickly dissipated, allowing all of the heroes to breath easily. Aqualad lowered his bubble and each of the young heroes exited,

"Uh! I don't remember the last time we were so useless!" KF groaned in agony.

"Fret not friend," Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder, "She is not a villain we are use to fighting and we were not prepared. From now on we will carry the appropriate equipment."

"You all should have been carrying rebreathers to begin with. It's standard procedure."

"Vivi!" A desperate voice called out from above the group where Wonder Woman and Alice flew down from. Once she was set down by the Amazon princess, Alice immediately ran for her daughter wrapping her in her arms,

"I was so worried! Why! Why would you confront her! You know better than to do something crazy like that!"

Vivian was a bit shocked by her mother's response, "But didn't you see me! I was brave and strong and helped to defeat her."

"But this is what I am talking about Vivi, all of these so called heroes running around almost getting themselves killed!"

Robin made an attempt to step forward, but was held back by Batman with a glare.

 _This is not your fight._

"Of course it's dangerous, but look at what we did! Mom, we won."

"The only reason you had to fight in the first place was because these… these idiots lead Ivy right to you! She explicitly said that she came for you! Think of all of the other villains that are out there, most of them worst than her! You have no idea what is out there and you don't want to."

"But you said I could! Robin promised he would-!"

"Enough! This conversation is over. I will not allow you, _my_ daughter, to fight with them!"

Alice grabbed at Vivian's wrist effectively ending Robin's discipline to follow orders. The young hero immediately ran forward to defend his friend, but the need was cut short. Vivian tensed at her mother's actions and narrowed her bright green eyes. Suddenly, everything seemed dark, as if a storm was beginning to brew. An intense wind swept through the leaves of the forest and refused to settle softly before picking up again. All of the heroes watched as Vivian's eyes turned from their electric green to a dull yellow, one of dead life. Alice released her daughter's wrist, angry at the world, and turned to the heroes standing around her,

"It looks like you've won. Congratulations, you have another child to murder." Batman tensed protectively as Alice turned to Vivian,

"Go on and try to live out your little daydream, but I will be waiting for when it turns into a nightmare."

Those were the last words Alice spoke before she escaped down into the earth.

A deathly silence fell upon the group. Robin look at the young girl standing before him in her abandonment. Her apron was gone, with her little yellow dress mostly in shreds, her hair tangled all over her.

"Vivi?" Robin started cautiously. His team and the top Justice League members were all staring at him, the pressure was suffocating.

She stood in front of him, her, now green, eyes anxiously waiting for him to continue,

"Um, so you wanted to be a hero, right?"

Vivian let out a small smile followed by a beautiful laugh and tackled Robin in a hug,

"Yes I do!"

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
